Grand theft Apa
by Korry
Summary: The adventures of Aang and Zuko, as they battle Hookers, get chased by the popo, and have awsome bender battles You must read! AU AangxKatara SakaxAzula ZukoxToph


Standard AU Warning, for those who don't like that kind of thing, Standard Adult themes warning, for those who are easily offended, Standard Korry Warning for those who don't like my stuff. You have been warned... (P.S. Review plz)

Disclaimer: I don't Own Avatar, If I did it'd be more like this:

Grand theft Apa by: Korry

It was Aang's lucky day. Parked behind that night club, was that flying bison, he'd been after for a week. "How long you gonna keep, ogling that bison, before you get the balls to Jack it?" Asked Zuko, who was quickly losing patience with Aang's lack of action. "I'll steal it after I learn the activation code." Said Ang. "The what?" Asked Zuko. "You know how cars won't work without keys?"

"Yeah." Answered Zuko. "Well these bison, have special word, that lets them fly. So all we have to do, is find the owner and have him cough up the word." Explained Aang, brandishing a pistol. "And he's right through those doors." Zuko shot Aang a look of disdain. "You just want to go in a strip club." Aang and Zuko, then proceeded through the club doors.

They caught a series of weird looks, as the entered. It probably had something to do with the way they looked. Aang was bald, like a buddist monk, and dressed like a pimp from Thailand. The most noticeable quality about Aang, was the blue arrow, tattoos on his head, and hands. Zuko on the other hand, dressed in straight up, gangsta clothes, and wore his long hair in a que. He sported a burn mark around one of his eyes, from a childhood accident

"Damn!" Said Zuko, looking ahead at the stage. Sliding from the pole, was the most beautiful stripper they'd ever seen. She was very tan, with her long, black, plated, hair tide back with a cord. She wore a provocative costume consisting of, a short, open, blue, water kingdom jacket, and a blue thong that showed off her big, round, ass.

Aang and Zuko, gazed absent-mindedly, at the girl, as she gyrated her hips, and began rubbing up against the vibrating pole. "Don't stare so hard." beside the spot that they were standing, was an irritated-looking, tan male in a blue tuxedo, with longish black hair.

"She wouldn't be so sexy If she didn't want people to stare hard. Why do you care anyway?" Asked Zuko. "FYI, that's my little sister." Replied the boy. "Oh, sorry... We had no Idea, did we Aang?" But, Aang had gone froward to stand beside the stage. "Ang! I thought we were going to go find out the pass code!" Called Zuko, but upon def ears.

When the stripper, danced over in Aang's direction, he brandished 100, one dollar bills. "Oh my! Big spender... What's your name, buddah boy?" She asked. "Aang. And yours?" He replied. "Katara." She leaned back on her elbows, and opened her legs. "I don't know if all those will fit, but you're welcome to try."

Aang reached froward, when Katara stopped him. "No-no-no. With your mouth." She said, mischievously Aang placed a dollar bill between his teeth, and leaned froward, using his tounge to move aside Katara's thong. Katara half giggled, and half moaned, as Aang's lips, and tounge, brushed her, in his attempt to deposit the dollar.

Aang was failing miserably at depositing the first dollar, but he was succeeding, at making Katara very fond of him. "That's enough!" A tall, angry man with tanned skin and short black hair stood behind Ang. "Mao!" Exclaimed Katara. "Mofh?" Said Aang, through a mouthful of dollar, and Katara.

"What the hell do you think, you're doing!" Demanded Mao, gripping Aang by the shoulders and pulling him away from Katara. "I was just, tipping the nice girl, before I was interrupted by some jerk." Replied Ang. "Do you know who I am! I'm Mao! The co-owner of this club, and member of the bison riders! Peep my hat!" Mao held out a gaudy, cloth, beanie. "Oh thanks!" Ang took the hat from an astounded Mao, and wiped his face with it. "You dare!" Yelled Mao, pulling out a switchblade.

"Aang, run!" Urged Katara. "What's going on here?" Zuko, and that boy from before, appeared at Aang's side. "Hello Saka. How about, controlling the customers like you were payed to!" Roared Mao. "Mao, you're overreacting. You're always saying how I need to be more interactive, and naughty." Appealed Katara, only to be slapped hard across the face by Mao.

"Shuddap ho! And I mean 'ho' literally!" A crowd had gathered around the incident, and they all stepped back, when Saka pulled a gun on Mao. "Traitor!" Growled Mao. "No! You're the traitor! My sister is working her ass off, just so she can afford to learn water-bending, with the chump change you've been paying her! The least thing you can do, is show her a little respect!"

"Okay okay... No need to get all hostile, Saka." Mao was backing up. "You know what? Let me treat you to a drink." He threw a large mug of cracked-up wine, in Saka's direction, only to have Saka shoot it down, midair, causing a small explosion. "Okay then... You leave me no choice... Yip-Y-" Mao was cut off, by a blast of air that send him crashing into the wall.

"Aang, what was that? This Saka guy, had things under control." Said Zuko. "Nope, that guy said he is a member of the bison riders, that means that bison is his. He just attempted to summon his bison with a special word." Explained Aang. "You're an air bender?" Asked Katara. "Um... yeah. I know, were not that common but there's still a few of us left."

"Aaaaargh!" Mao had gotten up, only to have a fireball launched up his ass, by Zuko. "You're both Benders... that's so cool!" Katara jumped down, and hugged Aang. "Um... Aang? We better go. Someone's ratted us out." Just then, the door burst open, and in ran several Fire nation, policemen, and their chief; a girl with long black hair, and a cruel smile.

"Azula!" Said Aang, and Zuko, at the same time. "I've come to shut this club down!" Azula sent several lightning blasts at Aang, and Zuko. "Aang, Zuko! I don't know whether I can trust you or not, but get my sister out of here, while I distract them!" Saka leaped behind the counter, and emerged in a mecha, armed with rocket launchers.

"Damn! He's got a piece!" Cursed Azula, as her lightning uselessly bounced off Saka's mecha. "Let's go!" Zuko grabbed Aang and Katara's hands and led them out back. "There it is! Let's make it happen Aang!" Aang, Zuko, and Katara, all sat on the bison "Okay then! That Mao guy, said something like 'Yip-y'." Said Ang. "Baka! He was cut off by your attack." Interjected Zuko.

"Ah! in that case, I just have to fill in the blanks! Yip-Yup!" Nothing... "Yip Yop!" Still nothing, "Aang! Hurry!" The Po-po had come outside, and they were strapped with they fire bending skills. "Aang! We have to help Saka!" Said Katara. "Fine!" Aang jumped from the bison, and ran inside. "I swear... He never thinks..." Sighed Zuko.

After putting up a good fight, Saka was getting his 455 P0l/l/n3l by Azula. Aang simply ran in, grabbed Saka, and ran outside again. "Are you okay?" Asked Aang. "Not really, that ho trashed my favorite mecha." Suddenly Aang was hit in the back by Azula's lightning, and fell froward. But not before tossing Saka onto the bison. "Yip-Yip!" Said Aang, weakly. Suddenly the large bison took flight, and disappeared into the distance.

"Very nice of you Aang. It's too bad, I didn't get that outlaw brother of mine, as well. Anyway It's off to county with you, and you know what they do to you in county... Toss the salid."

"This sucks! We have to go back for Aang!" Said Zuko. "We can't, at least not yet. We have to regroup, and form a rescue posse." Said Saka. "Right, then were could we go?" Asked Katara. "Earth Kingdom."

Coming Next chapter: "Ya like that? I thought so! Hey, this is Katara, and I'm here to tell you about the next chapter of Grand theft Apa. We finally arrive in earth Kingdom, and meet a new friend, in hopes of rescuing Aang. Meanwhile in county, Aang is making all kinds of friends and not always the good kind. Will the help of the mysterious "Afro-ninja" Be enough? Don't worry Aang! Were coming! We won't let them toss your salid!"


End file.
